Fay Wray
|fecha de defunción = 8 de agosto de 2004 ( ) |lugar de nacimiento = Cardston, Alberta (Canadá |lugar de defunción = New York City, New York, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = |hijos = |imdb = 0942039 }} Vina Fay Wray (15 de septiembre de 1907 – 8 de agosto de 2004) fue una actriz nacida en Canadá y posteriormente nacionalizada estadounidense. Biografía Su vida Inicios Wray nació en un rancho cerca de Cardston, Alberta (Canadá). Sus padres eran Elvina Marguerite Jones, natural de Salt Lake City, Utah, y Joseph Heber Wray, natural de Kingston upon Hull, Reino Unido. Su familia se trasladó a Estados Unidos cuando ella tenía tres años de edad. En su autobiografía se discute sobre su ascendencia familiar mormona, pero parece ser que nunca fue bautizada como miembro de la Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. La familia de Wray vivió en comunidades predominantemente mormonas en Alberta, Arizona y Salt Lake City, antes de mudarse a Los Ángeles, California, donde obtuvo su primer trabajo en el cine en unos cortos cómicos de Hal Roach y en películas del oeste de bajo presupuesto fechadas a inicios de los años veinte. Carrera Wray consiguió la atención de los medios cuando fue seleccionada como una de las WAMPAS Baby Stars en 1926, tras lo cual fue contratada por Paramount Pictures. En 1928, el director Erich von Stroheim eligió a Wray para el papel principal femenino de su producción The Wedding March (La marcha nupcial), la cual fue controvertida en Hollywood debido a su alto presupuesto y calidad de la producción. Fue un fracaso económico, pero dio a Wray su primer papel estelar. Es sobre todo recordada por el papel de Ann Darrow, la rubia seductora de un gorila gigantesco en la película clásica de terror y aventuras King Kong (1933). Para el papel usó una peluca rubia que ocultaba su cabello oscuro. Siguió haciendo cine, pero a inicios de los años cuarenta sus apariciones se hicieron esporádicas. Sin embargo intervino con frecuencia en la televisión, con una última aparición en 1980. Su autobiografía, On the Other Hand (ISBN 0-312-02265-4), fue publicada en 1988. En sus últimos años, Wray siguió apareciendo en público, y fue invitada a la gala de los Oscar de 1997, donde el presentador de la misma, Billy Crystal, la homenajeó por su contribución al cine. A Wray se le propuso hacer un pequeño cameo en la película King Kong (2005), y llegó a conocer a Naomi Watts, la cual iba a hacer el papel de Darrow. Sin embargo, antes de iniciar el rodaje, Wray falleció mientras dormía en su casa de Manhattan. Fue enterrada en el cementerio Hollywood Forever en Hollywood, California. Tras su muerte se anunció que las luces del Edificio Empire State se apagarían 15 minutos en su memoria. Por su contribución a la industria cinematográfica, Fay Wray tiene una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, en el 6349 de Hollywood Blvd. Recibió una estrella póstuma en el Paseo de la Fama de Canadá en Toronto el 5 de junio de 2005. En su honor se dio su nombre a un pequeño parque en Cardston, Alberta, en Main Street. En mayo de 2006, el servicio postal de Canadá emitió un sello con su figura. Richard O'Brien tributó un homenaje a Fay Wray en el musical Rocky Horror Picture Show. En la canción "Rose Tint My World," Frank-n-Furter canta: Whatever happened, to Fay Wray?/ that delicate, satin-draped frame / as it clung to her thigh / how i started to cry / 'cause i wanted to be dressed just the same Vida personal Wray estuvo casada tres veces, con John Monk Saunders, Robert Riskin y el Dr. Sanford Rothenberg. Tuvo tres hijos, Susan Saunders, Victoria Riskin y Robert Riskin Jr. Se nacionalizó estadounidense en 1935. Filmografía *''Gasoline Love'' (1923) (corto) *''Thundering Landlords'' (1925) (corto) *''No Father to Guide Him'' (1925) (corto) *''The Coast Patrol'' (1925) *''Sure-Mike'' (1925) (corto) *''What Price Goofy'' (1925) (corto) *''Isn't Life Terrible?'' (1925) (corto) *''Chasing the Chaser'' (1925) (corto) *''Madame Sans Jane'' (1925) (corto) *''Unfriendly Enemies'' (1925) (corto) *''Your Own Back Yard'' (1925) (corto) *''Moonlight and Noses'' (1925) (corto) *''Should Sailors Marry?'' (1925) (corto) *''WAMPAS Baby Stars of 1926'' (1926) (corto) *''One Wild Time'' (1926) (corto) *''Don Key (A Son of a Burro)'' (1926) (corto) *''The Man in the Saddle'' (1926) *''Don't Shoot'' (1926) (corto) *''The Wild Horse Stampede'' (1926) *''The Saddle Tramp'' (1926) (corto) *''The Show Cowpuncher'' (1926) (corto) *''Lazy Lightning'' (1926) *''Loco Luck'' (1927) *''A One Man Game'' (1927) *''Spurs and Saddles'' (1927) *''A Trip Through the Paramount Studio'' (1927) (corto) *''The Honeymoon'' (1928) (no estrenada) *''The Legion of the Condemned (La legión de los condenados)'' (1928) *''Street of Sin'' (1928) *''The First Kiss (El primer beso)'' (1928) *''The Wedding March (La marcha nupcial)'' (1928) *''Thunderbolt'' (1929) *''The Four Feathers (Las cuatro plumas)'' (1929) *''Pointed Heels'' (1929) *''Behind the Make-Up'' (1930) *''Paramount on Parade'' (1930) *''The Texan (Todo un hombre)'' (1930) *''The Border Legion'' (1930) *''The Sea God'' (1930) *''Captain Thunder'' (1930) *''The Conquering Horde'' (1931) *''Three Rogues'' (1931) *''The Slippery Pearls'' (1931) (corto) *''Dirigible (Dirigible)'' (1931) *''The Finger Points (El dedo acusador)'' (1931) *''The Lawyer's Secret'' (1931) *''The Unholy Garden (El paraíso del mal)'' (1931) *''Hollywood on Parade'' (1932) (corto) *''Stowaway'' (1932) *''Doctor X (El doctor X)'' (1932) *''The Most Dangerous Game (El malvado Zaroff)'' (1932) *''The Vampire Bat (La vuelta del vampiro)'' (1933) *''Mystery of the Wax Museum (Los crímenes del museo)'' (1933) *''King Kong'' (1933) *''Below the Sea (El secreto del mar)'' (1933) *''Ann Carver's Profession'' (1933) *''The Woman I Stole'' (1933) *''Shanghai Madness (La locura de Shanghai)'' (1933) *''The Big Brain'' (1933) *''One Sunday Afternoon (La mujer preferida)'' (1933) *''The Bowery (El arrabal)'' (1933) *''Master of Men'' (1933) *''The Clairvoyant (El vidente)'' (1934) *''Madame Spy'' (1934) *''The Countess of Monte Cristo'' (1934) *''Once to Every Woman'' (1934) *''Viva Villa!'' (1934) *''The Affairs of Cellini (El burlador de Florencia)'' (1934) *''Black Moon'' (1934) *''The Richest Girl in the World (La venus de oro)'' (1934) *''Cheating Cheaters'' (1934) *''Woman in the Dark'' (1934) *''Come Out of the Pantry'' (1935) *''Mills of the Gods (Cuando una mujer quiere)'' (1935) *''Bulldog Jack'' (1935) *''White Lies'' (1935) *''When Knight Were Bold'' (1936) *''Roaming Lady (Rebelión en China)'' (1936) *''They Met in a Taxi'' (1936) *''It Happened in Hollywood'' (1937) *''Murder in Greenwich Village'' (1937) *''The Jury's Secret'' (1938) *''Smashing the Spy Ring (La cita a medianoche)'' (1939) *''Navy Secrets'' (1939) *''Wildcat Bus'' (1940) *''Melody for Three'' (1941) *''Adam Had Four Sons (Los cuatro hijos de Adán)'' (1941) *''Not a Ladies' Man'' (1942) *''Treasure of the Golden Condor (El tesoro del Cóndor de Oro)'' (1953) *''Small Town Girl'' (1953) *''Hell on Frisco Bay'' (1955) *''The Cobweb (La tela de araña)'' (1955) *''Queen Bee'' (1955) *''Rock, Pretty Baby'' (1956) *''Crime of Passion (Crimen de pasión)'' (1957) *''Tammy and the Bachelor (Tammy, la muchacha salvaje)'' (1957) *''Summer Love'' (1958) *''Dragstrip Riot'' (1958) *''Gideons Trumpet''(1980) *''Off the Menu: The Last Days of Chasen's'' (1997) (documental) *''Broadway: The Golden Age, by the Legends Who Were There'' (2003) (documental) Referencias Enlaces externos * * CBC.ca Noticias: Fay Wray fallece a los 96 años * Biografía completa Categoría:Albertanos Categoría:Anglocanadienses Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine de Canadá Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood cv:Фэй Рэй cy:Fay Wray da:Fay Wray de:Fay Wray en:Fay Wray eo:Fay Wray eu:Fay Wray fi:Fay Wray fr:Fay Wray he:פיי ריי id:Fay Wray it:Fay Wray ja:フェイ・レイ nl:Fay Wray no:Fay Wray pl:Fay Wray pt:Fay Wray ru:Рэй, Фэй sh:Fay Wray sv:Fay Wray uk:Фей Рей